Las historietas son divertidas
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Bueno ésta es una más de las maravillosas historias que FaithinBones que me ha dado permiso de traducir. Booth pasa una tranquila tarde con su hija mientras leía algunas de sus historietas...


**Una historia más de FaithinBones, la verdad me declaro su fan =P. Bueno, que la disfruten, tanto como yo cuando la leí y después cuando hice la traducción. **

**Ya saben, la historia no es mía es de FaithinBones, que muy amablemente me ha dado permiso de traducir sus historias y, los personajes de los creadores de Bones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth concluyó temprano su caso ese día y para darse un gusto se fue a casa antes. Se dejó caer por la guardería del Jeffersonian y recogió a Christine y llegó a casa a las tres de la tarde en lugar de a las seis o siete como de costumbre. Después de conseguir guardar las cosas de Christine, Booth llevó a Christine a la sala con un brazo cargado de novelas gráficas. Puso sus novelas gráficas sobre la mesa de café que había deslizado hasta ponerla junto al sillón. Booth se volvió hacia el equipo de música que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y encontró una estación de Moldie Oldie prometiendo tocar éxitos de los años 80 y 90. Acostado en el sofá, Booth puso a Christine en su pecho y la acarició con su brazo derecho. Era extraño, pero, podía leer y pasar tiempo con su hija, incluso si ella estaba dormida.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth estaba atrapado en la historia que estaba leyendo cuando Brennan llegó a casa. Al entrar a la sala, Brennan lo encontró mirando fijamente un libro de historietas y con Christine tumbada de espaldas en el pecho de Booth, sonriendo y tratando de agarrar la parte inferior del libro de historietas de Booth. Él la sostenía justo fuera de su alcance, pero, eso no parecía estar molestando a su hija. Ella solo siguió tratando de alcanzarla.

Caminando al lado del sofá, Brennan se agacho y recogió a Christine. Booth, que no escuchó a Brennan entrar a la habitación, sacudió sus brazos y dijo, "Maldita sea, Bones. Tose o algo la próxima vez. Te gusta asustarme."

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Para alguien en la aplicación de la ley, no pareces estar tan atento como deberías."

Ceñudo, Booth dijo, "Estoy en mi sillón, en mi casa. No estoy esperando tener que defenderme de un atacante, Bones. Me estaba relajando. Es lo que se supone que hago cuando no estoy trabajando."

"Pensé que habías dicho que te harías cargo de la cena, esta noche." Contestó Brennan.

Sonriendo, Booth se levantó del sofá y puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Brennan. "Claro que lo hice. Cogí comida china para llevar de camino a casa. Está en la nevera. Podemos comer cuando quieras."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan fue a la cocina para encargarse de la alimentación de Christine.

Siguiendo a Brennan a la cocina, Booth se sentó en la mesa y observó a Brennan alimentar a su hija.

"Pensé que te habías deshecho de todos tus libros de historietas cuando nos mudamos aquí." Dijo Brennan.

Negando con la cabeza, Booth dijo, "A ver, ¿Por qué haría eso? Mis novelas gráficas son piezas de colección. Pueden valer un montón de dinero cuando sea viejo."

Perpleja, Brennan dijo, "Si los has leído antes, ¿Por qué volver a leerlos? ¿No corren el riesgo de devaluarse al manipularlos?"

"Nah, de que sirven si no puedo leerlos de vez en cuando. Me gusta leerlos porque son divertidos. Además, soy muy cuidadoso en como las manejo. Están en muy buena forma."

Mirando a Booth, Brennan preguntó, "Booth, ¿Por qué las llamas novelas graficas? ¿No son en realidad libros de historietas?"

Riendo, Booth dijo, "Ja, cuando era niño, las historietas costaban alrededor de 75 centavos. Si vas y compras una hoy en día, el vendedor las llama novelas gráficas y te carga alrededor de cuatro o cinco dólares. Créeme, los vendedores no pueden vender libros de historietas a precios como esos por lo que tienen que llamarlas novelas gráficas."

Tan pronto como Christine terminó de comer, Brennan sujetaba a su hija, mientras Booth sacaba la comida china de la nevera y la ponía en la mesa de la cocina. Mientras sacaba dos platos y tenedores, Booth señalo las cajas de cartón y dijo, "Bueno, trabajé duro preparando la cena así que no dejes que se enfríe."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan dijo, "Solo la sacaste de la nevera, Booth. Si acaso ahora empezarán a entrar en calor."

Ladeando la cabeza, Booth preguntó, "¿En serio?"

Riéndose de la expresión de Booth, Brennan puso algo de arroz frito en su plato y empezó a comer.

Ooooooooooooooo

Una semana más tarde, Booth entró a la cocina una mañana para encontrarse con una novela gráfica sobre la mesa de la cocina. Cuando la cogió, se dio cuenta que estaba escrita en Japonés. Al hojear el libro, se dio cuenta que era una novela gráfica basada en el segundo libro de Brennan. Sentándose, empezó a mirar cada página. Al pasar las páginas realmente estaba disfrutando de la obra de arte hasta que se encontró a si mismo sonrojado. Ahí, delante de él, estaba la página 187 del libro de Brennan, interpretado por él en una muy colorida obra de arte. No podía creer que estaba viendo lo que había hecho que todos hablaran del libro de Brennan en el trabajo.

Al cerrar el libro, Booth se dio cuenta de que nunca podría pensar en los libros de historietas otra vez como algo más que novelas gráficas. Novelas muy gráficas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Se imaginan la cara del pobre Booth cuando vio la famosa página 187? jajajaja**


End file.
